Cuando el pasado nos alcanza
by Etc o X
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado tormentoso del cual nunca queremos acordarnos, pero que pasa cuando ese pasado viene cobrando venganza y no solo el de Kenshin...


**_"Cuando el pasado nos alcanza"_**  
**  
Autor: ETC o X**  
  
**Prologo: _"Jinchu"_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_++++++++++++++++++++++++++_**  
  
Kyoto al ser uno de los puntos mas peleados durante el bakamasu tenia un gran numero de cementerios donde reposaban todas los caídos, así como los inocentes involucrados en cualquier guerra, tantos seres queridos ubicados en un solo lugar donde la gente podía ir para sentirse al menos mas cerca de esa persona amada, pero no para un hombre que había entrado a uno de los tantos cementerios de Tokio.  
  
Paso por las tumbas con sigilo llevando una sonrisa alegre y unos lentes que cubría sus ojos, con su cabello blanco como la nieve que lo hacia ver como el ser puro. Llego a la tumba y su sonrisa fue borrada a ver unas flores ahí, cerezos blancos.  
  
Los aplasto con un puntapié poco importándole el esfuerzo y cariño con quien puso las flores, hasta hacerlas polvo. Saco un trapo y limpio el último regazo de hojas así como la tumba que lucia descuidada por el paso de los años.  
  
-Después de tantos años, hermana al fin vuelvo a Tokio para cumplir con tus deseos- sonrió el hombre  
  
-Yukishiro Enishi, líder de la mafia de Shangai así como el que fue quien le venció el Rengoku a Shishio Makoto y que busca venganza por la muerte injustificada de su hermana, o me equivoco-dijo una voz atrás de Enishi  
  
-Veo que sabes mucho sobre mi- se acomodo los lentes- ahora dame razón por la que no te mate- dijo siniestramente mientras se volteaba para encajar al sujeto.  
  
-Por que tú y yo, tenemos un motivo en común, claro a diferencia de ti, el mío no es solo ese- respondió el desconocido  
  
-¡Battusai!- exclamo Enishi  
  
-Exacto, ambos queremos su destrucción pero también ocupo de ti, algo más para una meta más el dominio de Japón- dijo mientras apretaba la mano.  
  
Enishi solo lanzo una carcajada ante tales palabras.  
  
-Y supongo que quieres que te apoye con mi imperio criminal, así como hice con Shishio cierto-  
  
El sujeto solo asistió.  
  
-Olvídalo- respondió Enishi, y se dispuso a salir del lugar.  
  
-Aun has recordar como Battusai mato a tu hermana con su espada...  
  
Al escuchar aquel comentario Enishi se detuvo en seco.  
  
- ...esa misma espada que destruyo la edad anterior y puso en la ruina a tu familia, en conclusión toda esta era esta manchado con la espada que mato a tu hermana, dejaras que eso quede impune, si cambias de opinión aquí podrás encontrarme  
  
El desconocido le lanzo un papel, Enishi levanto la mano y lo atrapo sin dificulta, mientras escuchaba como el sujeto se alejaba del lugar, pasado unos minutos Enishi hablo.  
  
-Escuchaste todo  
  
Entre las tumbas un sujeto se levanto, llevaba una mascara con una calavera dibujada y una capucha, que ocultaban su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué piensa hacer?- pregunto el enmascarado  
  
-Un Japón sin mi hermana es un pecado por si mismo... ¿Dime aun lleva la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda?-  
  
-Si, aunque no la vi con mis propios ojos al parecer por lo que Shishio decía aun esta ahí.  
  
Enishi solo sonrió y empezó marcharse del cementerio.  
  
-Ge'in, atenderé este asunto que se presento, reúne a todos por mi y empieza hacer los primeros movimientos, si alguno se queja dile que abra mas sangre de por medio- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata  
  
Enishi por fin se marcho del cementerio mientras pensaba:  
  
-Pronto battusai, pronto no quedara ni las cenizas de ti.  
  
  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Notas del Autor:  
  
Vaya después de mucho de no escribir absolutamente nada vuelvo escribiendo lo que seria mi segundo fic largo pero esta vez de mi serie favorita de todos los tiempos Rurouni Kenshin ^_^. Esto es solo el prologo pronto vendrán cosas muy interesantes y los que conozcan a la saga de Enishi completa podrán saber algunos detalles por adelantado. Bueno con esto ya descansa un poco mi imaginación con este fic ahora a continuar a los demás. Comentarios dudas a x_desconocido@hotmail.com o review :P.  
  
ATTE: 

ETC o X


End file.
